krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Kising
Appearance Jennifer Kising, otherwise known by her mercenary name, Dark Angel, is a 22 year old mercenary. She stands at 5'8", and weighs 158 pounds. She has a muscular build, but isn't large and burly. She has pitch black hair, tied up in a ponytail whenever on missions, and dark brown eyes. She used dark brown glasses whenever she needs to read something, which she keeps "in a secure place". She wears a red hairband and a Jolly Rodger necklace all the time, on missions and off. She has cuts on her legs, arms, and one on her left cheek, her "experience on the job", as she calls them. She always wears a black vest with white tank top, camo pants, and military boots whenever she has been hired for a mission. However, whenever off-duty, she wears a black leather jacket over her white tank top, skinny jeans, and black and white converse shoes. She is of American-Latino decent. Personality Whenever off-duty, she has an anti-social demeanor, with seemingly a fear of people. She prefers to be alone, only talking whenever she needs to, going through the motions of life, where she works as a web designer whenever not on missions. However, whenever she does get hired, she changes. She becomes submissive to the will of her employers, seeing herself as a weapon to be wielded by those who hired her. Despite this, her one rule is to only kill her assigned target or achieve her assigned goal, not willing to kill civilians in her mission. She otherwise has a cold, serious demeanor in her mission, where she only changes back to her anti-social demeanor after she gets paid. Also, she only works for the ones who will pay her the most. Apparently, one of her pet peeves is to call police officers, "boys", unless they are detectives or of the rank of Captain or higher. Skills She is able to fight in melee combat, able to fight unarmed or armed using an improvised fighting style of her own. However, she is not as skilled or talented in this area, so she prefers to fight using ranged weapons. As far as guns, she is most skilled using pistols, SMGs, or assault rifles, able to passingly use shotguns, rifles, and special weapons. Backstory Jennifer was born on January 11, 1991. She was born to her parents, the Kisings, who raised her well in sunny Southern California. However, she lived in a crime filled neighborhood, and, at the age of 13, picked up her first gun, a pistol, after a robbery went wrong, and her parents died. She used it to kill the robbers, protecting her younger sister, Mayuki, who was 12 at the time. After that, she was put into foster homes, separated from her sister. She was considered lucky not to be sent to jail, since no weapons could be found on the robbers, despite her and her sister testifying that the robbers brought guns and killed their parents. At the age of 19, after having spent a year trying to get back with her sister and succeeding, she ran into a job. She was to be paid to assist in raiding a criminal HQ and killing all the criminals. She did, with an AK-47 in hand, kill nearly all the criminals herself. Course, she was hired by a corrupt cop, who then got arrested and tried for unrelated crimes, but this started her job as a mercenary. 3 years later, after learning web design and becoming an independent web designer as a job for whenever she isn't shooting things, her job as a merc brings her to Frankfurt, where she heard from others in the mercenary world that she could make some real big money here. Her sister still lives with her, taking care of the apartment they live in, since Jenny isn't any good at it. Her Weapons She hopes to save up enough money to comfortably get a Heckler and Koch HK33 assault rifle. However, she currently has a personal Glock for her own protection whenever not on missions, and has made it a rule that, whenever hired, her employee must give her a gun for the job. This is simply the way she does things, if only for the reason to stand out from other soldiers of fortune. Some of her employers have called it stupid and ridiculous, and she hasn't defended it, simply saying she works better when it isn't her own gun, as weird as that sounds History Jennifer started off things already in Frankfurt before the others arrived. She had heard from a mercenary friend that there was opportunity in Frankfurt in their line of work, a job with a big score. She then proceeded to do a few quick jobs in America, specifically around the urban and suburban areas of Los Angeles, where she was staying. After getting the cash for two tickets to Frankfurt, and enough money to rent an apartment in a poorer part of the city, she and Mayuki were off. They arrived a week before the other players in this story came, and proceeded to get to work on web design. She and Mayuki got to know the city, while Mayuki slowly was teaching Jenny some German, since Jenny never got to learn it before leaving. A few small jobs in her mercenary career, and she already got some enemies. Then, the other players arrived. After finally getting a taste of some real German beer, she went to the airport, where she saw Lance Kueper and Juliette Lewis. After the two left for police HQ, without noticing Jenny at all, she left for home, having lunch with her sister. Meanwhile, elements in the police force, under the command of Police Captain Thomas Clurk, were on the move to capture Jenny, for a meeting with the captain. After lunch, she received a call from a happy sounding politician for a job. Thinking this could be her big score, Jenny got ready for it, getting dressed in her more military like attire. As she arrived at the site where she was to receive her orders, Clurk's men saw her, and, after permission from their captain to get her, proceeded to capture her. Realizing that she was set-up, she decided to play it safe and let them capture her, knowing that she had done nothing wrong. As the officers aggressively brought her forth to her captain, she thought about her sister, thinking that this set-up could be a ploy to go after her sister, the one weakness she has. After meeting Thomas, she had a rather aggressive conversation with him, Clurk believing that eventually she would take a dirty job, where he would have to bring her in to the slammer, and Kising believing that Thomas better be a good boy, or assassins hired by the corrupt brass in government would deal with him and replace him with someone better suited to be a puppet. Thomas then offered her to be his informant for any criminal jobs she would take, and she declined, on the basis that she doesn't take any criminal jobs. After that, she left, heading home to check on her sister, but also catching the attention of Frantz Kovich, a medical student studying here in Frankfurt. After reaching the apartment and seeing that her sister was fine, she left, telling Frantz to bugger off, before heading to the local diner, Ruhe und Gehen. There, she bumped into Jason Mercer, going in after a quick apology, as Jason was going to see his "girlfriend", Kati Jarvace. She saw Lance again, but proceeded to ignore him, ordering a cheesecake and coffee, tired out from her day. After her meal, she paid, giving the waitress a small tip, and went home, passing out on the couch for sleep. The next day, she woke up, after having had a nightmare where her sister was killed because Jenny botched a job. After shaking off her nerves, she got dressed for the day, in her casual wear, and had breakfast alone. Her sister soon came back from the market, having bough milk and more sausages, when Jenny left to go exploring the city. After walking randomly in one direction, she found herself at the university, and thought about meeting up with Frantz again, having a strong urge to punch him in the face for following her the day before. Unfortunately for her, she could not find him, but did find Thomas again. He had come to campus to deliver a speech about becoming a cop, and, after some small talk with Jenny, she left to go downtown. Frantz passed her by, but she resisted the urge to chase after him, not wanting to deal with Thomas and his officers about assault charges. She went downtown and hung about there, watching the people, when she received a phone call for a small job. Excited to finally be doing something, she had Mayuki bring her her work clothes, and after putting on the black vest, changing into camo pants, and changing into her boots, Jenny was ready to go. She went to the place she needed to go, a warehouse, and found her weapons for the job, a Taser and a Beretta 92 with attached silencer. Considering how the police were tailing her, according to Thomas, she didn't feel comfortable killing anyone this time, like she usually would be able to do. She took the taser and went about with the job, knocking out three guards armed with AK-47's, and destroying the drugs housed here. Even though her client wanted to use the warehouse for her business, Jenny dashed those hopes after getting paid. She used a second phone that a friend had stashed with the weapons while she was dealing with the guards to call the police, as an anonymous tip about a drug den. She was long gone from the scene by the time officers arrived and arrested the guards. After dealing with her mission and getting paid, she decided to handle her fear of people and head to the mall. While there, she saw Jason and Kati, acting the part of a couple, but she didn't care anything about it, heading inside a lingerie store. There, she met Hughes O'Leary, who she immediately recognized as a businessman, thanks to his suit. Hughes was apparently looking at lingerie, and, after finally catching his attention, they had some small talk. After introducing themselves to each other, Jenny left for home, noticing that she was annoying the man. On the way home, she suddenly realized that with Thomas, he would want to know who called in the tip. Not wanting to be traced to it and get involved, Jenny dumped the second phone in a trashcan and safely proceeded home, getting dressed for sleep, and then dozing off on the couch. On this, the third day since the criminals and international detectives arrived, Jenny was at home for the morning. Her sister had decided to go out today, going to the theater to see a film. Having to stay at home to watch the apartment, and with nothing much else to do, she decided to watch TV throughout the morning. Nothing of interest really happened to her until around noon, when Mayuki came home, having eaten at a cafe close to home after the movie, and rested herself in the bedroom after arriving home. Jenny was, at this point, waiting for Captain Clurk to arrive, knowing that he would come about the tip he received yesterday about the warehouse. After waiting for a few minutes, she heard a knock at the door, and answered it, letting Thomas into her home. She tried her best to play innocent about the attack at the warehouse, playing the part of an innocent civilian who called in the tip, but she was terrible at it, when eventually, Mayuki came along, at the right moment, as Thomas wanted to question her, alone. It was Mayuki who gave up Jenny, after realizing, unlike her sister, that there was no way past Clurk. Thomas then gave Jenny the same offer as their first meeting, only now, he had a crime to charge her with, if she refused. Now cornered by the clever captain, Jenny accepted the deal, with Thomas leaving the apartment a satisfied customer. After that, Jenny went in her room, calling her friend, Gabriel, about all that had happened in the past few days. After the call, Jenny came to Mayuki, informing her that Gabriel was coming to Frankfurt soon, to help them both with the mess that Jenny's carelessness had created. Mayuki nodded, saying how she liked Gabriel's company, and watched TV, as Jenny went off for a small jog. After reaching the crime scene mentioned in Case Report 3, Jenny examined a wound she had received yesterday, where one of the guard managed to shoot her in the shoulder as she tackled him. She had not shown this wound to anyone, and went into an alleyway to try and deal with the wound. Quickly, she realized, the pain was too much for her to treat it, and cried for help for anyone to help her. Coincidentally, Frantz was walking by and heard her, coming to the rescue and treating it. He gave her some pain pills in case the pain became too much, and, in return, Jenny assured Frantz that she would not punch him in the face anymore, unless he followed her again. Frantz gave one more piece of advice to her, telling her to take it easy, or the wound would open up again. Assuring the medical kid that she would be careful, she walked home, as Frantz left on his way as well. Once home, Mayuki finally noticed the wound, and told her sister that the next day, Jenny would have to stay at home and not go outside. After that, the sisters, tired out from their day, promptly went to bed, this time, sleeping in the same bed, as Mayuki wanted to make sure her sister was okay throughout the night. As of the past few days, Jenny has been stuck at home, recovering from her wound that Frantz had stitched up in that alleyway. The only thing that really happened on her first day stuck at home was when Mayuki had bought an old radio, wanting to listen to German songs from the 40's and 50's on it. After banging on the radio, Jenny fixed it, and old German music played throughout the day. On the second day she was stuck at home, she was watching Youtube videos when Mayuki came home with the newspaper. Having already read through what she liked, Mayuki handed the paper to her sister, who stopped watching videos to read it. There, she read about a medical student who had saved a cop's life during an armed robbery. After realizing that the medical student was Frantz, she hoped, for a moment, that no journalists were trailing Frantz, since if they found out about Frantz saving Jenny in that alleyway two days prior, she feared that her enemies might be able to find her, and threaten Mayuki to get to her. On the third day, Mayuki somewhat kicked Jenny out of the house, telling her she needed to go outside and do something, being locked in the house for two days and all. Since Jenny could still not perform any missions, and did not know where to find any of the major characters here in Frankfurt, she headed to Riverfront Park to relax for a bit. There, she had an ice cream cone, sitting on the bench and watching the people. After that, since nothing major was happening, and she still needed to be out for some more before Mayuki would let her come back in, she rested in the grass, soon taking a nap. During her sleep, she had a dream, remembering everything of that horrid mission in Wales she did with Gabriel when they first met. Except for Gabriel and her, the whole team was massacred, one male commander of the team, one female medic, one male sniper, and one male assault specialist. Gabriel was the pointman, and she was just the rookie. The medic went down first to sniper fire, along with the specialist and sniper. After Gabriel managed to get in close and take out the sniper, it was just the commander, her, and Gabe. After that, everything went to hell. The commander and the hostages they were supposed to rescue were killed by a tank, and Jenny was passed out. Eventually, reinforcements arrived after Jenny and Gabriel dealt with the tanks, and they were rescued. Jenny woke up at this point, and rushed home, tears in her eyes. Upon arriving home, Mayuki could tell she had that dream again, and comforted her sister throughout the night. On this day, Jenny was at the park, waiting for someone. Nothing of significance happened in the morning, so Jenny just was at the park. She thought somewhat about the professional histories that she and Gabriel had as mercenaries, before Gabriel arrived. He was dressed to cover up any part of his skin, as he was always very secretive and didn't want any of his enemies to identify him. They walked to Jenny's place, silently. Who knows what they both might have been thinking, probably about work. Upon arriving at Jenny's place, Gabriel introduced himself to Mayuki. After that, Gabriel and Jenny talked about life in Frankfurt, before settling in for that night. The next day was entirely spent on checking out Frankfurt, making sure no enemies of Gabriel or Jenny were in town. They did this since the skin-covering set up Gabriel had could not be used again, as it might have aroused some suspicion already. After finding out that, in fact, none of their enemies were in town, Gabriel was now able to move around town comfortably. That night, Gabriel, Jenny, and Mayuki all went to a nice restaurant near their home, enjoying one good meal together, for the next day, Gabriel and Jenny would have to get to work. After a while, it became clear that Gabriel wasn't who he seemed to be. Mayuki and Jenny were both disturbed by this fact, upon the realization that the Triad had sent an assassin after the two Kising girls. Fortunately for them, he took too long to take them out, with the real mercenary nicknamed Gabriel finally showing up and "taking care" of said assassin. He also made sure that the Chinese Triad would most definitely not send anymore assassins after Jenny or himself, using the Organization to get the Triad off their back. At this point, the Unknown Man had finally showed up on the scene, causing terrorism and chaos in Frankfurt, though Jenny was unaware. After one incident where apparently, Lance had been killed by the terrorist, the Police Captain, Thomas, hired Jenny to deal with the man. After negotiating for the job and gathering her weapons from the police armory, a Barrett M82 rifle and an RPG-7, she proceeded to contact Frantz to meet up with her. After teasing him a bit, she told him of the mission she had received, and that he would be a critical part of it. After negotiating a deal with Frantz, concerning how he would get paid for his services, he left for home, and Jenny proceeded to prepare for this mission. The next day, she was late to the party, as the man, soon to be known as "Fred", had attacked, killing Captain Clurk, and escaping into the subway tunnels. Jenny rushed after him, along with Frantz and a police sergeant named Petra Winters. However, "Fred" had escaped by then, and Jenny, in all her infinite wisdom, blew the ceiling to the entrance, trapping the mercenary, cop, and idiot medic. They proceeded to escape from the subway tunnels, playing a cat-and-mouse game with serial killer Darien Betrüger. They were seemingly close to the exit, when a trap of Darien's separated them. However, the mercenary was now safe, with the serial killer having more of an interest in the cop and Frantz instead of her, considering how injured she was by this point. After running into Leonardo Volante and exchanging words, Jenny left, with Leo likely going forward to look for Petra, his love interest. After finally escaping from that disaster, Jenny was then contacted by "Fred", who wanted a meet up with the soldier of fortune hired to kill him. However, he had other plans, instead kidnapping Jenny's younger sister, Mayuki, when Jenny was finally there for the meet up. "Fred" then gave instructions to go look for a piece of paper in the men's bathroom of the cafe she was at. There, she learned that she needed to kill the Mayor of Frankfurt, and use lots of explosions, in order to save her sister. Throughout the rest of that day, Jenny and Gabriel prepared themselves for it, some of it was Gabriel gathering weapons in case she needed to fight the cops, some of it was Gabriel consoling the young mercenary about doing this job, and the rest of it was Gabriel preparing the explosives to blow up the Mayor's office and Town Hall itself. After the plan was set, Jenny went forward to enact it. She got into the Mayor's office through the secretary, and called him outside, while cursing Gabriel's idea to dress up in a pretty dress for this plan. After finally getting the Mayor outside, she pressed the trigger, causing his office to blow up. However, knowing that "Fred" would not be satisfied with just that one explosion, she killed the Mayor, right in front of City Hall, and proceeded to press the trigger to blow up all of City Hall, holding back her emotions at killing innocent people inside. "Fred", having heard the explosions, then proceeded to instruct Jenny to enter a shootout with the cops that come on the scene, probably in the hope that she would die during the firefight. Gathering her weapons, she proceeded to fire shots at Petra, Frantz, and another cop, Juliette Lewis, who had arrived on the scene. Frantz chased after her, and proceeded to fight the cops coming for her, after she explained her situation and he helped her dodge sniper fire from Darien. Safely arriving on ground level thanks to some help from Gabriel, she took out a machine gun and fired it at Julie. Exchanging some words with the cop, she used a flash bang to cover her escape, needing to assist "Fred" with Darien, Frantz, and an unknown sniper. She fought the sniper instead, to the frustration of "Fred". The man escaped from them after explaining that the sniper was his, and that he wanted her to kill Frantz and Darien. Going around them, attempting to kill the two men, along with Jenny, he was killed quickly, when the sniper emptied a double-barrel shotgun into "Fred"s head. Jenny went to the man, having heard word from Gabriel that he had finally saved Mayuki, and learned that the sniper's name was Mr. Eden. After exchanging some words, he paid her for the job, seeing as how Thomas was dead now, and she left. She paid Frantz the generous 500 euros she said she would give him for an excellent job, and put the rest to good use. As of now, Jenny and Eden are becoming close, seeing as how apparently, Eden has a close interest in Jenny, infatuation, perhaps?